Music Box
by Rei-leigh
Summary: Mamoru's dream is one in a series explaining the future. But will they become the destiny of the Senshi and Shittenou, or will they have the power to change destiny's ruling? Se/Da Mi/Ku Re/Ja Am/Zo Ma/Ne


Author Notes: First Fanfiction, I hope you like it! It contains the Senshi and Shittenou in America and at college! How utterly fun! Rated R for drugs, sex, and profanity. And new characters… 

Title – Music Box   
Author – Rei-leigh   
Disclaimers – I do not own any of the characters except for Jamie and Griffin. I do own all of the names, besides the Americanized version of the Senshi's names. This is Rated R for drug use (alcohol also), sex, and profanity. I do not own any of the Jetta's either (I wish I did!). Oh, and I do not own the Senshi or Shittenou, but I do own the Shogi! 

**Posted – September 29, 2002**

Prologue – Sweet Dreams

  
  


The clouds were dark gray and one could tell it was going to pound down rain. But that didn't worry them. Tonight would be the night to end everything. Tonight was their last chance to end it, end the misery and pain and hardship

The Senshi were dead, each and every one of them by the hands of the ones they had loved. After they had trusted them and forgotten what they had done millions of years ago. 

>What is going to become of us now? 

Mamoru closed his eyes and sighed, letting as much air as possible fill his lungs and then come out in one long heavy breath. He rolled over on his stomach and lifted himself up on his hands and knees.

He clutched his side were one of them had dug his sword into his flesh. He felt oncoming tears sting his eyes as he went to stand up. He balanced himself and started walking over to Usagi. 

"Usako," he begged kneeling down to her. "Please be alive." 

"She's not alive and you know it," a female voice lingered from the shadows.

"She can't be dead," Mamoru said with cold eyes looking down at Usagi once more. Rain drops fell from his head as he shook his head. 

"She is. Her protector forgot his duty because of me," she said. Mamoru could hear the pain in her voice. It was the same kind of pain he was feeling course through his veins. 

"How could it be your fault?" Mamoru asked as a tear fell from his eyes as he stood up. 

"It's not important how it is my fault just that it is that it is my fault." 

>Her voice sounds so familiar... 

Everything seemed dull and dead around him. The once green and lively trees were a dull green and now wilting. The brown soft earth under him was hard and gray. The grass that once had been there had disappeared. The sky above him was dark gray, filled with rain clouds that covered the sun's happy smile. 

"The sun will never come out again, Mamoru," she said. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect them." 

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am your protector. I couldn't save you then, so I saved you now. I should have done more, I'm sorry..." she trailed of. 

"Protector? What?"

"A million years ago, the Silver Millennium existed. The Senshi and Shittenou loved each other, as much as you loved Usagi. It was a great time, back then. I was your protector, your guardian. I was the most powerful beings in the universe, except for the one I loved. He was Usagi's protector. We were brought together, because of you two. But now, since what he had done to me in that lifetime, I swore I would never love another soul. And because of that, he was turned away in this lifetime. So now, my friends are dead, and my lover is gone. If I would have just let him open my heart, everything would have been okay!" 

The pain in her voice was raveling what she felt inside. What she had been holding back for years until this day. 

"What if I told you it was all meant to be? Would you believe me would you agree?" she asked. 

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Mamoru explained. "Usagi and I were supposed to rule Crystal Tokyo together." 

"Then, I can change it all, if you feel that way," she stepped from out of the shadows.

She looked no older than Mamoru himself, if not younger. She was about 5'6" with boots that went almost to her knees. They were gold and were opened in the front, from the top to her the beginning of her toes. They were laced up, in a cress-cross pattern. Her dress was golden, also, and showed the elegant curves of her hips and breasts. The dress fell from her right shoulder to under her left arm. The right sleeve stretched about a foot wide. The other sleeve looked attached to her arm, and was the same as the other. A black rope was tied around her hips, and tied at her right side, letting two foot long black strings dangle down her legs with a golden tassel at the end. The dress only covered 1/4 over her long slender legs.

about a foot wide. The other sleeve looked attached to her arm, and was the same as the other. A black rope was tied around her hips, and tied at her right side, letting two foot long black strings dangle down her legs with a golden tassle at the end. The dress only covered 1/4 over her long slender legs.

On her forehead, was a golden tiara, but not the ones like the Senshi had worn. It was more or less like a necklace. In the center dangled a single ruby in the shape of a rain drop and connected to the gold chain. 

Her complexion was perfect. Her skin was silky and tan. Her hair was golden brown, and her eyes were a mysterious purple. 

She held out her hand and a golden light flickered in her grip. It soon formed a golden sword about four and a half feet long. 

"Please forgive me, Mamoru," she breathed. In a moment, she was next to him, plunging her sword into his open gut. 

Mamoru gasped for breath as he fell back on his back. "Thank you," he whispered closing his eyes waiting for it to end. 

  


Mamoru gasped suddenly and sat up. >What the hell was that? 

"I need to stop eating before I go to sleep..." he mumbled laying back on his pillow. "It was just a dream..."

>A dream that could come trueThat could never happen to us...

  
Author Notes: Yeah! I hope you liked it! I went with the dream approach. If you have any questions just review and I'll answer them :) The next chapter will be out as soon as possible! I hope you enjoyed :) My email is Rei-leigh@sailorvenus.net! You can e-mail me if you want to help me edit my chapters, or give me some ideas! I'll gladly use anything. ~Rei-leigh


End file.
